Interrrupted by Fireworks Elsewhere
by Kuroi Kitsune
Summary: Yuffie can't sleep and drags Vincent to go with her somewhere to pass time...It get's kinda sappy(for me anyways) in some places and sorry if the characters are a bit OOC...obviously Y/V and a hint of A/C(nothing really tho)R&R plz


I understand that this has possibly been done several times before but I thought I'd get this done. I'm trying to get this out of the way so I can write my next story. Well anyway, please remember to leave a review on what I need to improve on. I understand I'm not the best authoress in the universe so feed back is most welcome. -Kuroi Kitsune  
  
Interrupted by Fireworks elsewhere  
  
Yuffie was bored...More bored than she could have even thought possible! She was lying still on the hard bed she was expected to sleep on. 'How can ANYONE sleep on THIS thing!?' Yuffie thought, irritated by the fact that she KNEW Aeris and Cloud were out having fun while she was gonna stay here and do nothing. She looked over at Tifa who was fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the fact that Cloud was possibly being stolen from her. 'Oh well...Maybe I can go out for tonight too...'She thought and pulled herself out of bed.  
  
She changed out of the big white shirt she was planning to sleep in and exchanged it for a red tank top, similar to her green one, and white short-shorts. She pulled on some socks and her sneakers, after grabbing her battle gear she crept silently out the door. so she wouldn't awaken Tifa.  
  
"Now...What to do...." She whispered silently to herself," I can't go out on my own, what fun would THAT be!?" She walked down the hall looking at the rooms her teammates taken. She ran down the list of who slept in which room as she went by. 'Cait Sith and Red...Barret...Cloud...Vincent and Cid', She paused in the middle of the hallway and went over the list again.  
  
"Let's see...Cait Sith...Naw..." She thought the stuffed cat to be a little...weird. It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on but there was SOMETHING that prevented her from wanting to hang around with him." How 'bout Red...no... he's pretty boring...'sides he'd probably send be to bed like I was a kid or something...Barret...NO WAY!" She could already see how it would turn out.  
  
~Yuffie's imagination~  
  
A poorly drawn Yuffie, in crayon by the way, is seen knocking on the door. Barret, who is also poorly drawn, is seen wearing his Sailor outfit. Next after Yuffie explains why she was knocking on his door, he is seen waving his arms in the air telling Yuffie to 'git her skinny @$$ back ta bed!' The door is slammed shut and Yuffie is left pissed off kicking the door.  
  
~End of Yuffie's imagination~  
  
She giggled at the thought of her little cartoon and the thought of seeing him in his 'marshmallow getup.' Well Cloud's out...and I REALLY don't see a difference between Barret and Cid...'sides the giant marshmallow anyways...That leaves...' she hesitated and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat." Vincent..." It wasn't that she thought he would kill her or something...she knew he wasn't too bad of a guy...It was the way he would look at you...His eyes, though they were crimson, a hot, fiery color, they were cold and unsettling. She found them to be somewhat enchanting....in a weird way, of course. She also felt a little out of character even though it never shows.  
  
Yuffie knocked on the door cautiously, knowing that Vincent would still be awake. She also knew that Cid would be out like a candle. He was asleep even BEFORE they went to their rooms. The door opened slowly releasing light into the dark hallway. Yuffie hesitated but asked in a loud whisper,"...Vincent...?"  
  
Only half of a Vincent appeared from behind the door, looking down at the young ninja with no hint of him ever planning to sleep anytime soon either. His long, ebony hair was tied loosely at the end with a red strip of cloth the same color as his eyes and was resting on his right shoulder. Besides that, His appearance was the same with the exception of his cape.  
  
"Yuffie? What are you doing up this late?" his voice didn't even seem to have the slightest hint of curiosity in it.  
  
"I was just lying in bed and y'know I thought about going out tonight. I didn't want to go alone well 'cuz if I get caught by myself they're gonna think I'm up to something and it wouldn't have been all that much fun by myself...please Vincent...come with me~! PLEEEAAA~SE!" She asked batting her eyelashes using her cute I'm-begging-you voice and her puppy dog eyes to win him over. He didn't look at all fazed by her attempt. He stood there looking at Yuffie with no emotion printed on his face. Yuffie eventually quit her puppy dog face and her rapid blinking and stood uneasily. She sighed after what felt like an eternity of waiting but when she was about to accept defeat she was interrupted by the silent ex-TURK.  
  
"What was it that you had in mind?" He said, deadpanned of course.  
  
"I was thinking that we'd go over to the abandoned tracks by Corel. Ya know? I've been here before and did everything 1000 times! I wanna do something that would have SOME kind of advantage to it, like leveling up my materia!" Minutes passed as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other as he refused to say anything. She was always nervous when she was under Vincent's usual silent gaze but it was different this time. "Ummm... are you gonna come?"  
  
"It'd be safer to do something here."  
  
"Oh come on!" She stomped her foot hard on the ground, her small hands balled up in fists at her sides. "It's boring here!'Sides I KNOW you don't like being in a place with many people. I'm the same way...uhhh.sorta...makes me feel too crowded..."  
  
He didn't say anything in response. He turned his back on her and closed the door. 'Not even a 'good night'!?' Yuffie thought as she frowned. She was disappointed and angry at the same. The materia thief was about to kick the door as if it was it's fault that he turned her down. However, when she was an inch away from the door it suddenly opened. Vincent standing there with his cape wrapped around him and his gun holstered at his side. He blinked a few times wondering what Yuffie had in mind when he saw her foot only centimeters away from hitting his shin.  
  
She quickly pulled her leg back and put it behind her other one she giggled nervously and explained "Heh heh...thought ya weren't gonna come."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wow you're in a mood to talk...c'mon!" She grabbed Vincent's right hand and half dragged him down the stairs. This was something not even YUFFIE had expected she would be doing! 'Oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd oh gawd! What the hell am I DOING!?' she let go at the door and turned on heel to face him hands on her hips. "C'mon hurry it up! OR....do I gotta drag ya the rest of the way there?"  
  
"I don't think dragging me anywhere would be necessary Yuffie." he responded. Still no emotion was tied into his words which almost always made her think the guy just didn't have any. He brushed a few strands of his hair from his eyes so he could see more clearly. Yuffie stood there dazed, her head tilted to the side as she just stared into his blood ruby eyes.  
  
'They're really pretty...' she thought still in a daze, not even aware herself of why she thought that...or what she had thought at all. Though he had no expression it was easy to tell about people through there eyes. 'He's gone thought so much...maybe I can help him...' Suddenly her thoughts were disrupted by Vincent clearing his throat.  
  
"Yuffie...I thought you said we were in a hurry."  
  
She blinked a few times finally out of the spell that he unintentionally cast upon her. "Wha? Oh yeah! Right c'mon let's go!"  
  
~Corel~  
  
Yuffie and Vincent had just got off the tram and headed toward the town. Everything was deathly silent, the only noise that was there were the songs that the crickets made with there built in violins. The silence got to Yuffie quickly and she decided to break it. "Sooo...what's up?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Right...right..."  
  
In the rundown town every light was out and the shopkeepers have closed down long before they had arrived which meant they had to be especially careful having brought only a few potions for their healing needs besides Yuffie's clear tranquil but that required to have her to her limits.  
  
"Yuffie...?" he trailed off, Yuffie jumped slightly, surprised to hear something other than herself or the crickets chirping. It was the first time she had ever heard him actually A) try to start a conversation and B) sound like he had emotion even though it was curiosity.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...never mind..."  
  
"C'mon! You almost made a conversation don't end it now!"  
  
"Why did you ask ME to accompany you?"  
  
"I-I dunno...maybe just cuz everyone else would treat me like I were 5 or something. And...Believe it or not...It just so happens I enjoy bein' with ya!" Yuffie turned her head and blushed after her last sentence 'OH GAWD DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!???' She looked back at him from the corner of her eye he was looking back at her as he blinked several times in confusion, and his face showed this. 'Hahaha! He looks kinda cute like that...sorta like a lost puppy!' Thinking this made the pink shade across her cheeks turn to a deep red this time. His garnet gaze turned back to the road ahead.  
  
"I don't understand. Why take enjoyment from the company of a monster?"  
  
"Waddaya mean by 'monster!?' You're the most decent, pleasant, and kind man on this planet! I mean you DID come with me right? and when there's trouble you're always helping the others!" she wasn't with the group that went into the mansion when they arrived in Nibelheim so she never heard the sad tale of the angel Lucrecia, the scientist Hojo, The son of them both Sephiroth, and last but not least the monster that stood by to watch it all, himself. She continued her statement "You're no monster! Not to me anyway!"  
  
"Yuffie...I AM a monster. I just stood by and watched as the one woman I loved die because I wasn't able to prevent it, also Sephiroth was born. I wasn't able to stop Hojo from turning him into who he is now. And in return I was given this accursed form as you see."  
  
"Hey..."she paused trying to find out just what to say to cheer him up. "You TRIED didn't you?" Yuffie said trying to be comforting, and using a soft, delicate voice that possibly no one has ever heard before. "I mean- You didn't exactly sit back and watch this happen happily, y'know? You tried to save her I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hold a grudge against you."  
  
This time, Vincent did not reply, not wanting to be reminded of his past any longer. The two walked the rest of the way silently before Yuffie apologized. "Sorry...'bout that I guess you really hate your past huh?"  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry, Yuffie. Talking about my past isn't something I enjoy doing."  
  
"I guess...." That ended their short lived conversation as they began to leave.  
  
~abandoned railway area~  
  
"Vincent, hold up!" Yuffie hopped up and down, waving her arms trying to get her partner's attention. He came to a stop not far ahead of her and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I wanna show you something!" she giggled as she turned to the side and began climbing the wall toward something hidden amongst the rocks above them. Reluctantly, he followed not asking questions. She came to a stop under a ledge and waited for him. Before he could ask what it was that she so eagerly wanted to show him, she shushed him and pointed up. They made their way up to the ledge and peeked at what wonder Yuffie had known about. It was a nest; the chicks were huddled along side the mother as they slept. The mother was asleep as well, she was cooing with every breath she took. "Aren't they cute? Me, Cloud, and Tifa came up here and saw them." She remembered exactly what Tifa had said and giggled softly so as not to wake the happy family.  
  
"What's so funny if I may ask?"  
  
"Tifa said when we first came here...'oh Cloud your hair looks like a chocobo!'" She giggled a little bit louder but the mother and her chicks were still left undisturbed. Vincent didn't seem to find the humor in Tifa's comment and turned to the birds. "Awww...your no fun..." she jumped down. It wasn't a far jump, possibly only 4 to 5 foot drop. He, however, continued to look at the birds as they peacefully slept huddled amongst each other for security. Eventually he jumped down after Yuffie, not wanting to upset her. He landed gracefully and looked over to Yuffie who was staring at the bridge up ahead "what did ya think?" She asked a grin on her face, hidden from him.  
  
"They seemed..." he searched for a word to describe the mother and her small yellow puff balls." At ease..."  
  
She tried to stop from laughing, not from the memory of Tifa and Cloud but from the memory being formed as they stood together. The Irony of it all. Her stuck with VINCENT. The silent, morbid, I-am-the-most-miserable- person-in-the-UNIVERSE VINCENT VALENTINE was with her. What was worse, however, was that she was falling for him. She always DID like the dark, mysterious type because she liked to make people happy and Vincent proved to be quite a challenge. She KNEW, however, deep down that her silly antics amused him somehow, but never shows on the surface. How she knew would always be a mystery but she did somehow. "C'mon let's go!"  
  
They continued onwards fighting whatever came their way with ease. None of the monsters came close to matching the level of strength Yuffie and Vincent had obtained. Even so, they ran out of potions due to the number of battles they have gone through.  
  
They reached the part of the railroad where they were several feet up in the air and the tracks didn't look too stable. Yuffie turned around before heading further" Watch your step 'round here...Cloud fell about 6 times before he made it to the other side". He only gave Yuffie a small nod as a reply and they went on. Yuffie jumped over every single part that seemed like it would fall under the weight of a chocobo feather to be cautious.  
  
She looked at the plank before her, studying it before continuing. After deciding that it would break, she jumped over it but, to the dismay of the ninja thief, the part she had jumped on wasn't all that good either. The board cracked under her weight and sent her falling. "AAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
"YUFFIE!!" Vincent immediately looked down the hole where she stood and fell. She was clutching tightly to a pole trying to find a way back up. "Yuffie, are you alright!?" he asked, only trying to be loud enough to be heard. Yuffie looked up and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine!" She called back.  
  
"Can you climb back up!?"  
  
"Yeah I think so!" Yuffie felt entirely stupid at the moment. 'GAWD! Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot or something!' She made her way up not before noticing a small glint next to her. She reached out for it for her curiosity got the best of her. 'I wonder what THIS could be....' she quickly grabbed the old shining object and began to examine it to figure out what it was.' It looks like....'  
  
"Yuffie!?" Vincent called checking to see if she was still okay and hadn't fallen into the shallow water below.  
  
"Oh...Yeah I'll be up in a sec!" Without another thought on it, she shoved the small trinket in her pocket and continued the climb upward. She reached the top grinning at Vincent,"Hiya!"  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up and out of the hole. She dusted herself off and checking if she had any scratches from the fall. He also scanned her for any injuries.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she was a little soar ,having clung on to something and the momentum of the fall made it seem like her arms would be torn right from their sockets, however she didn't let that show. To prove she was just fine, she spun on one leg, nearly lost balance but quickly recovered, and spread out her arms. "Ta-da! See I'm just fine!"  
  
He continued his usual gaze on her until she finished her little spinning act now with her arms wide open he did the inevitable. He smiled...though it wasn't a HUGE smile, but his lips hardly traced up before going back the way they were. Her eyes went wide with disbelief along with a small gasp. He looked at her, unchanged, "what?"  
  
"Did you-did you just SMILE!?" she didn't have any control of the volume of her voice as she shrieked on the last word. He didn't say anything. The two just kept looking in one another's eyes, the pair of blood ruby eyes looked into the slate blue-gray ones with no hint of what he was thinking while the other looked into his with anticipation, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I...suppose I did." He sounded as if he wasn't sure himself as to what he had done. Yuffie seemed as if she had stumbled upon the greatest wonder of the world. She eventually walked forward and placed a hand on his forehead despite the fact that he wore a headband. He sounded as if he were lost for words, "Y-Yuffie?"  
  
"Are you okay?" she said in a joking manner," It doesn't look like you have a fever or anything" She took her hand away and placed it on her hip along with the other. Her eyebrows came together frowning, eyes squinting, as if she were focusing on him alone. "Ya know, if you ain't feeling good we can go back to the Gold Saucer..."  
  
"Yuffie...I-I'm perfectly fine..."he didn't say it without emotion or with confusion, but with a very tiny insy winsy bit of embarrassment.  
  
A grin was now on her face as she turned toward the direction of Corel. "How long have we been out?"  
  
"About two hours." he was back to his normal self again.  
  
"Two HOURS!? Are you sure? It seems like we just got here! I guess we should head back, right?" it was true, Yuffie guessed the time to be around 9 or 10 o' clock when they left so they should head back now before anyone notices. He nodded as his response, like usual, and waited for her to come with him. She seemed to have a little trouble walking even after spinning on her right leg. She limped slightly trying to put more weight on her right than her left leg to avoid any pain. She looked down on her left leg and muttered under her breath, "Damn..."  
  
He stopped briefly and turned his head back again." Are you sure that you are alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah! Never better!" She tried to hide it so as not to let him know.  
  
"Stand on your left foot then."  
  
"Uhhmmm...o-kay..." She did as she was ordered to do, although hesitatingly. Slowly she lifted her right leg, and shifted all of her weight on her left. She let out a small hiss as she felt a sharp pain. It didn't hurt TOO much, but it hurt nonetheless. "S-see? I'm...fine..." She immediately dropped her right leg, relieving much of the pain.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"  
  
"Naw, that's okay. I can walk on my own. After all, I'm a big girl now!" She walked toward him as normally as she could, even though she staggered a bit. "Thanks anyway. Let's go it's REALLY late now!" 'Damn leg, damn leg, damn leg!'  
  
~Tram to Gold Saucer~  
  
Vincent walked toward the tram with a very red faced Yuffie on his back, literally. He felt that after a minute of walking, she wasn't in the best condition to travel across the rocky terrain. He walked there with her on his back the rest of the way, hearing quite a number of swears and other obscene things from the girl all in disapproval of her mode of transportation.  
  
He entered the tram, making sure Yuffie wouldn't hit her head on the door way when entering. He placed her on the bench adjacent to the one he planned to sit on.  
  
'Darn it! ARG! He must think I'm just some kid now!' Yuffie fumed over the fact she was carried like a 4 year. That wasn't even the worse part! It's EMBARRASSING to have a guy carry a girl like that! The blush on her face and her anger slowly subsided as the tram started.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"Thanks for coming with me." Yuffie said out of the blue. "I know for a fact everyone else would tell me to go back to bed."  
  
"You're welcome, Yuffie."  
  
"You think they know we're not there?"  
  
"I really doubt any of them would be awake right now, save for Aeris and Cloud."  
  
"How did you know they went out tonight?" Yuffie thought that only she would be the one to know, seeing Aeris leave the hotel room thinking she and Tifa were asleep.  
  
"I heard them as they walked down the hallway. I would be surprised if anyone else didn't know."  
  
"Oh..."Yuffie muttered."Vincent?"  
  
"Yes Yuffie?"  
  
She turned her head to look him in the eye. She was once again lost within the depths of his eyes. Just like when they first left out of the Gold Saucer. Without thinking she leaned forward, Toward Vincent, who was on the other side of the tram. Vincent did the same. Just a small distance to be closed and...There was a thundering sound that seemed to come from no where!  
  
Yuffie jumped slightly and let out a small yelp in surprise before pulling back. "What was that!?"  
  
Vincent came back to his sitting position, looking out the window, "Yuffie, look."  
  
Yuffie did as told and looked out the window to see tiny sparks of light slowly diminish while another rocketed through the sky before exploding in red. "Fireworks!" Though it was quite a distance away, fireworks were fireworks and still visible. "Gawd, I LOVE fireworks! We have a festival held every year with them in summer back in Wutai!" Yuffie, wrapped up in her reverie, began to hum a small tune absent mindedly.  
  
Vincent turned his attention back on Yuffie while she continued to look out the window and hum the nameless song. "What are you humming?"  
  
"Huh?...Wha?" She turned back to him her. "Did ya say somthin'?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what you're humming."  
  
"Oh that? I dunno really...but seeing the fireworks made it just pop up into my head. It just seemed to fit the occasion...ta me anyway." She looked out the window again and the fireworks still illuminated the sky. The stars dimmed as the new light came and exploded in several bright colors. Though they were still some distance away from the Gold Saucer, it could be seen clearly. Some of the golden plates reflected the different colors, blue, red, gold, and silver and so on.  
  
Yuffie reached into her pocket, remembering the small charm she had found wedged between the wooden supporters. It was a long chain, a small silver star served as the necklaces charm and a tiny green emerald was placed in the middle. 'oh so.it's just a star pendent? Oh well, hey!' "Hey Vincent!"  
  
Vincent turned his attention once again to the ninja sitting across from him. Before he could ask for her reason of calling him, she threw her arms around his neck. The close contact being something he wasn't quite used to for a long time. "Yuffie??"  
  
She released her grip on him and gave one of her warm, childish smiles, asking innocently "Whaaaaat?"  
  
"Why did you-"  
  
"I just gave you something for a thanks." She said poking the charm that now hung from his neck down to the 3rd buckle on his cape. "It isn't the best accessory out there but hey," she crossed her arms stuck, her nose in the air, her once impish grin now a somewhat cocky smirk. She let out a small, arrogant chuckle. "Just be glad I got you anything at all!"  
  
".."  
  
"Ummm Vincent? Aren't cha gonna say somethin'?"  
  
".."  
  
"Vincent!! Why aren't you sayin' anything!?"  
  
"."  
  
"Oh Gawd."  
  
"."  
  
"Say SOMETHING, PLEASE! ANYTHING will do!"  
  
"..something"  
  
"...Hey!" she said angrily. "I just wanted a small thank you and what do you do? You don't say a word, make me feel like an idiot and when I ask you to say something-I even said PLEASE- and you just say 'something'"  
  
"You asked me to say 'something' so I said 'something'." He smirked under the large collar of his cape, hoping it wasn't caught by the angry glare of his company for the passed night. However it didn't but thankfully she understood that he didn't want to get caught looking anything but morose, saddened and what not. So instead of shrieking "HE SMILED AGAIN! TWICE IN ONE NIGHT!!!!!" she compressed the urge and watched the rest of the fireworks as much as she could before the tram pulled into the station.  
  
~Gold Saucer~  
  
Yuffie and Vincent stepped off the tram, finally back, very late in the night but back nonetheless. Vincent had tucked the star pendent under his cape and Yuffie was practically asleep. She gave a long yawn as she tried to walk again. The pain in her left leg had subsided long ago but her balance was lacking due to the need for rest.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
"Yeah.."She paused to cover her mouth and gave another yawn" Vincent? What'cha need?"  
  
"You're tired aren't you?"  
  
Upon hearing the word tired she tried her hardest to stand up straight and walk in a somewhat straight line. "Me? Moi? Tired? Nope...never." her eyes became halfway closed. And she began walking as if she were trying to balance something during an earthquake on stilts. "Well maybe a little."  
  
Vincent mentally laughed at the sight of her practically falling asleep on her feet. He of course decided it best if he stepped in again to help her. He picked her up and shifted her in his arms as if he would be cradling her. He looked down on her half-closed eyes and noticed the pink shade appear on her cheeks.  
  
"Vincent? Do you LIKE carrying me around or somethin'?"  
  
"I don't mind really, I just thought I'd help since it seems you were walking like an old, uncoordinated drunkard."  
  
".hey.! Wassat supposed ta mean? And was that meant to be a joke???" She began to slur now. By the looks of it, it would only be a matter of seconds before she was overtaken by sleep.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by that, Yuffie", He held the tiny materia hunter closer as he jumped down the long tunnel toward the Ghost Hotel. "And actually.yes, it was a joke."  
  
~Ghost Hotel~  
  
The time was now close to 3:00 AM, only having 20 minutes to spare till then. Vincent had just reached the girl's room, shaking Yuffie slightly to get her up. "Yuffie." he said quietly "Yuffie.you need to go into your room now."  
  
Yuffie just stirred before letting out a tired groan. "Mmm. nooooooooo. Sleeeeep. se-leeeeeeeeeeeep!"  
  
"Yuffie you know I can't go in there, I don't even have the key to this-"he was interrupted as she pulled out a key with a tag, the tag of course having the room number on it. "but Yuffie-" he wasn't able to finish for she just went right back to sleep. He let out a long sigh before trying to unlock the door and manage to keep the thief from falling out of his arms. This, by the way, seemed rather tempting at the moment due to her lack of cooperation at the moment, but went against it. It would have been rude and cruel to do to such her, especially since she had no way to see it coming.  
  
He entered the room silently, not making a single noise as he crept toward the last bed on the other side of the room. Tifa and Aeris, luckily, didn't even come close to awakening, though he wasn't complaining. Reaching the final destination that would bring about an end to the passed night's pleasant, or somewhat pleasant, activities, he gave one last look at the young girl's sleeping form.  
  
"Good night, Yuffie..Thank you." He whispered quietly but before he was to move the slightest inch he saw her eyes straining to stay open.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yuffie sat up on her knees to match Vincent's height she leaned forward giving him a small peck on the cheek. "You're welcome." She pulled back to look at him again. She smiled seeing HIM doing the blushing this time. "G'night."She went under the sheets and went to sleep once again.  
  
"....Good night." He leaned over her brushing a few strands of hair, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. He left closing the door behind him. The night now over but the memory would forever stay fresh in their minds...  
  
~Next day~  
  
Girl's room....  
  
Aeris had a large smile on her face as she saw Yuffie finally waking up. "Goo~d morning Yuffie!"  
  
"Uhhh.huh..? Oh.mornin' Aeris." She looked at the expression on her friend's face, this couldn't be a good thing.'what is she up to?'  
  
"You seemed to have stayed up for quite a while huh?"  
  
'Oh GAWD!' She knew where this was heading..  
  
"So Yuffie.Tell me..Where'd you and Vincent go?" "Aeeeeeeeeeris!!!!!!"  
  
Cid and Vincent's room..  
  
Vincent sat in the old chair next to the window, polishing his gun as he waited for the others to wake up. That is, until Cid came in.  
  
"Vincent where the $#@% were you for 4 hours!?"  
  
Vincent was a bit surprised by this question but kept his cool exterior and replied coolly. "I don't know what you're talking about Cid. I've stayed in this room all night."  
  
"The $#@%n' HELL you did! I heard the kid knockn' on the door when she came by and the next thing I know, you walkn' out! Where the $#@% did you guys GO!!?"  
  
The younger looking man sighed with annoyance, massaging his temples with his human hand.'Damn it!'  
  
~Fin  
  
Before this ends completely, for those of you who want to know what Yuffie was humming, it was "Interrupted by Fireworks"(for those who have forgotten this song, it's the one that plays when you're on the gondola ride with Aeris/Tifa/Yuffie/Barret. I also pulled the idea off Yuffie's date sequence in the story when Vincent became all silent and just said "something".  
  
Also, I know the reason why the were there in the first place was because the tram to the Gold Saucer was broken but I can explain that...Look over there...*points and runs away*  
  
And as always please E-mail me at yuffievinnievalentine@hotmail.com if you have any questions on my stories.(now if you have the time and don't mind please review..please?....PLEASE! great now I'm begging..)  
  
Disclaimer.I do not own the characters, settings or much else. 


End file.
